


And They Were Roommates

by Iknowyouknowleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Homophobia is not from any of the actual characters in the story, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, inspired by jisung and hyunjin hating each other, jisung is a bit of a jerk, not cute this time, this is a lot different than the other ones i wrote, title is kinda funny but the story is not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/pseuds/Iknowyouknowleeknow
Summary: Jisung burst through the open door of the RA’s room, his luggage clattering loudly behind him, “I need a room change, I can’t live there.”The RA, who had introduced himself as Chan when Jisung walked by 30 seconds earlier, stared at him in obvious confusion.“Did you even go in your room? I literally just saw you.”“I opened the door and I saw my roommate and I can’t live there. Please change me.”-Jisung cut Chan off, “He’s too pretty! I can’t live with a hot person!”





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> RA stands for Resident Advisor, basically the student who is in charge of a floor in the dorms

Jisung burst through the open door of the RA’s room, his luggage clattering loudly behind him, “I need a room change, I can’t live there.”

The RA, who had introduced himself as Chan when Jisung walked by 30 seconds earlier, stared at him in obvious confusion.

“Did you even go in your room? I literally just saw you.”

“I opened the door and I saw my roommate and I can’t live there. Please change me.”

Chan crossed over to his door and closed it, indicating for Jisung to sit on the bed as he took a seat in his desk chair. “Do you already know him?” Chan asked slowly. “Is there a bad history there?”

Jisung shook his head, “I’ve never met him. It’s not that. I just can’t live with him.”

Chan sighed, “Look, I don’t know what’s going on here, but if you can’t give me a real reason, there’s nothing I can do. Even with a real reason, the school still requires you to live with someone for at least two weeks before they’ll consider making a change.”

“Did you see him when he came in?”

“I’ve been greeting everyone as they’ve walked by so I’m sure…”

Jisung cut Chan off, “He’s too pretty! I can’t live with a hot person!”

“You...what?”

“You know how hot people are,” Jisung flopped back onto the bed, his overstuffed backpack preventing him from the dramatics he was going for. “They’re awful. All full of themselves because they’re beautiful and they _know_ they’re beautiful. Thinking they’re better than everyone else just because they have a perfect face. No way, man. I am not living with him.”

Chan blinked a few times, then slowly drew in a breath, “I’m sorry, but you can’t change rooms just because your roommate is too hot.”

A knock at the door interrupted Jisung’s protest before it began and Chan shot him a quick ‘wait one minute’ look before getting up and crossing to the door.

Jisung huffed and folded his arms over his chest, seething as Chan cracked the door.

“My roommate ran away,” the voice on the other side was soft and unsure. “He looked at me and bolted. This is why I asked for a sin…”

Chan swung the door fully open, revealing Jisung to the boy outside.

“Oh,” the boy hesitated , but stepped into the room when Chan waved him in.

“Sit,” Chan gestured to the open spot on his bed next to Jisung as he closed the door. “We clearly have some things to talk about.”

The boy perched on the edge of the bed, as far from Jisung as he could get. His discomfort was obvious as he gnawed on his bottom lip, sneaking a quick glance at Jisung before snapping his gaze away just as fast.

“We aren’t even an hour into move in day and we already have issues,” Chan groaned into his hands, more to himself than anything else. He lifted his head after, took a deep breath and looked at the two boys. “Okay, what’s happening?”

When Jisung didn’t speak, his roommate took the opportunity to, “When I signed up for housing, I asked for a single room, but they told me that wasn’t possible. I told them why I wanted one and they said they would do their best to pair me with a roommate who wouldn’t have any issues with that. But clearly,” he gestured towards Jisung, “that didn’t happen, because he took one look at me and ran. I don’t know how he found out but he obviously did, and he obviously doesn’t want to be near me.”

Understanding dawned on Chan’s face. Jisung still had no idea what was going on, but it was clear that his roommate was extremely upset. There was a blotchiness to his cheeks and an undercut to his voice, as if he was trying his best to not let the pain seep into his words.

“I don’t want to put anyone’s private business out there, so I’m going to leave it to you two to talk this out. But I just want you to know that it’s not what you’re thinking. That’s not why he ran.”

Chan got to his feet and opened the door, “Go back to your room and actually talk to each other. You’ll be fine.”

“I will not be fine,” Jisung huffed, snatching up his luggage and dragging it after him. “Talking is not going to solve my problem.”

“Sorry, mate. Like I said, you can’t change rooms.”

“If he’s going to be uncomfortable, why can’t he just change? There has to be at least one other gay kid on campus who won’t be disgusted by the thought of living with me.”

Jisung’s head snapped back to look at his roommate, who had paused in the doorway to plead with Chan one last time. “Wait, what? You think I don’t want to live with you because you’re gay? I didn’t even know that.”

The boy speared Jisung with a heated glance, his arms folded defensively over his chest, “My roommate at my last school had a problem with it. I tried to avoid it here by telling the housing people about it in advance and they said they’d give me a roommate who was comfortable with it. But then you saw me and ran away. Figured it was because of that.”

“I’m bi. I ran away because you’re hot.”

The other boy blinked at him, “What?”

“I’m so glad you two are solving your issues or falling in love or whatever is going on here, but could you please do it somewhere other than the middle of the hallway?”

Jisung flushed as he turned to look at the owner of the dry voice, bowing apologetically when he saw the congestion of students, parents and luggage that had built up behind them.

“Come on,” his roommate mumbled, grabbing one of Jisung’s suitcases out of his hand and tugging it with him down the hall. Jisung noticed the relief on his pretty face as he passed by and a brief wave of guilt rolled through his stomach before he tamped it back down and clammored after him.

The boy came to a sudden stop in front of their shared room and Jisung nearly crashed into him, catching himself at the last second. Halted, Jisung took that moment to examine the door. It had been decorated, presumably by Chan, with a summer motif that Jisung now noticed matched the rest of the hallway. Their particular door was fashioned with pineapple cutouts and the two largest of those featured their names.

Minho, who’s name Jisung now knew thanks to the decorations, opened the door and entered, dumping Jisung’s suitcase onto the naked bed on the right side of the room. The left bed was covered in a dark blue comforter and had a few bundles of clothes resting on top.

Jisung shrugged off his backpack and dropped his own suitcase to the floor, sneaking a few glances at Minho out of the corner of his eye as the other boy crossed to his own side of the room.

He hopped up onto his bed and let his feet swing, watching as Jisung crouched to shove his suitcase under his bare bed. His backpack and the suitcase Minho had carried followed suit as the other boy stared on in confusion.

“You aren’t unpacking?”

“No,” Jisung flopped down onto the naked mattress and dug his phone out of his pocket, pulling up the school’s housing website. “I still want a room change.”

Minho’s defenses immediately went back up and he pulled his knees to himself, resting his chin on them as he eyed Jisung warily, “I thought you were okay with my sexuality.”

“I am,” Jisung sighed deeply when he saw the bold notice at the top of the website confirming what Chan had told him earlier. There were no room changes until at least two weeks into the semester. “That’s not the problem.”

“So what’s the problem then?”

“Your face and, therefore, your personality.” Jisung rolled off his bed and sat himself cross legged on the floor, pulling out his backpack and opening it up. He fished around inside until he found his headphones, plugging them into his phone and slipping them over his ears.

“Oh no,” Minho was off the bed in an instant and he snatched the phone out of Jisung’s hand before he could select a song. “We have to talk about this, whatever this is. You don’t get to just ignore it.”

“Give me my phone back,” Jisung snapped. Minho hesitated, but complied, and Jisung rewarded him with an answer to his question, “You’re hot, which means you’re a jerk. I don’t want to live with a jerk.”

“I’m a jerk?” Minho quirked an eyebrow, but it didn’t do much to mask the hurt in his eyes. “That’s rich, coming from the asshole who didn’t even bother to say a word to me before deciding that.”

Jisung ripped his headphones off and treated Minho to an icy glare, “I don’t need to get to know you to know that you’re awful. All you hot people are the same. Stuck up and full of yourselves, acting like you’re better than everyone else. News flash, you aren’t.”

“News flash,” Minho parroted back at him, a glossy sheen beginning to build up in his eyes, “the only one who’s been awful here is you. I literally haven’t done anything to you! I’m tired of being treated like shit because of things I can’t control!”

A sob escaped his lips on the last word and he quickly covered his mouth, turning away from Jisung as his tears began to fall. Jisung watched from his spot on the floor as Minho grabbed a big hoodie from one of the bundles on his bed and tugged it on, swiping angrily at his cheeks with oversized sleeves.

His quiet, broken, “Fuck you,” was followed by the slam of the door.

-

“Your roommate sucks,” Jisung muttered, poking at his rice with a chopstick as Seungmin titled his head in confusion.

“How does he suck? All he did was say it was nice to meet you. And then he got up to go get another drink.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t like him,” Jisung kept his gaze focused on his food, ignoring the frown that was marring his childhood best friend’s face. “He’s got a bad vibe.”

“What’s your problem, man? First you get into a fight with your own roommate and now you’re dissing mine without even knowing him?”

“I don’t have to know him to know he sucks!” Jisung stabbed his chopstick into his pile of rice and stood up, his chair clattering to the ground and drawing the attention of all the nearby students. He snatched it up and slammed it back into place, startling Hyunjin, who had just returned to the table with a new glass of Coke.

“Oh, are you leaving already?” he inquired, confusion obvious on his face. “I thought we were all going to eat together?”

“I don’t want to be your friend,” Jisung snapped. He grabbed his tray and stalked off, rolling his eyes when he heard Seungmin in the background, apologizing for his behavior.

Not wanting to return to his room in case he had to deal with Minho again, Jisung hurried across campus towards the housing office. Maybe if he told them how awful the other boy was in person, they would let him switch rooms today. He could not live with him, not even for two weeks. It wasn’t possible.

“I want a new room,” Jisung announced to the receptionist in the housing office, “and I don’t want to wait.”

“I’m very sorry,” her tone implied that this was not the first time she had had this same conversation today, “there are no room changes until two weeks into the semester. Everyone has to give their current room assignment a fair shot before any changes will be approved.”  


“I want to speak to whoever is in charge.”  


“I’m sorry, but they’re in a meeting with another student right now. And they will just tell you exactly what I’m telling you now. It’s not possible.”

“How come that student got a meeting with them?” Jisung clutched the edge of the desk, desperation creeping into his voice. “If there’s no changes, they how come they get to talk face to face?”

“That student is a special case, because there’s a fear for his personal safety.”

Jisung was about to respond when the door behind the receptionist opened and Minho walked out, eyes swollen and cheeks streaked with tears. When his gaze landed on Jisung he visibly shrunk, receding into his hoodie as his eyes darted around for an escape.

Jisung’s mouth gaped open in shock, “I’m not….I wouldn’t…” His gaze danced from Minho to the receptionist, “I’m not going to hurt him! He’s not in danger!”

He suddenly had her attention and she sat up straighter, angling her chair to protect Minho as Jisung stared at him, “This is your roommate?”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t need to be scared.” Jisung’s eyes bore into the other boy’s red ones, “I swear, I’m not going to do anything to you.”

Minho’s short fingers played with the worn cuffs of his sweatshirt sleeves, gaze dropping to his feet, “Yeah, well, they’re going to try to switch my room. So you got what you wanted.”

Logically, Jisung understood that this was the perfect outcome. But he was highly insulted by the fact that Minho felt he was in danger, “I don’t want them switching it because they think I’m going to do something to you! I’m not!”

The head of housing stepped through the open doorway and gestured towards both boys, “Come in. We need to talk.”

Jisung followed behind Minho, muttering once again that he wasn’t going to hurt anyone. Minho’s shoulders tensing at his voice was the only indication that he had heard him speak at all.

“I spoke to your RA. He said there’s been friction since the minute you two met. He, however, does not think that anyone is in any danger.” The man turned to Minho, “Due to the circumstances of what happened at your previous school, we do not want to take any chances. As I mentioned to you earlier, we are looking into finding a suitable room change, but there is of course the same issue that we faced when forming your original rooming assignment. This young man,” he indicated Jisung, “was the only student who spoke openly of his sexuality in his admissions essay. While I’m sure there are hundreds of students on campus who would have no issues rooming with you, we don’t actually know who they are. And we of course do not want to put you into another situation where your fear your safety is in danger. So for now, we think it’s best if you two remain together.”  
-

Jisung blinked awake, rubbing at his face with one hand as his other searched under the covers for his phone. Once he found it he thumbed it on, wincing as the bright light stung his eyes. It was 3:52 in the morning. He rolled over and noted that Minho’s bed was still empty. The other boy hadn’t returned to the room with him after the head of housing ignored their protests of living together. He had no idea where he’d gone and now, fourteen hours since he’d last seen him, Jisung felt a bit nervous.

He shucked his covers off and climbed out of bed, shoving his feet into the worn Vans he’d deposited at the bedside when he’d gotten in that night. He grabbed his room key and his phone and decided that he had to tell Chan what was happening.

Stumbling, Jisung wrenched the door open and tripped into the hallway, eyes still half lidded with sleep. A yelp startled him and he stopped in his tracks, blinking down at the boy whose foot he had stepped on.

“Minho?” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve a few times before he convinced himself that his vision wasn’t playing tricks on him. “What are you doing out here?”  


“Nothing,” the other boy mumbled, sitting up and drawing his knees to his chest. His hair was mussed and he looked small, his thin frame swallowed by his oversized sweatshirt. “Sleeping.”  


“Your bed is in there,” Jisung’s sleep addled voice was laced with confusion as he indicated the door of their shared room. “Why are you out here?”

“I didn’t want to be in there with you,” Minho said softly, his gaze locked on the peak of his bent legs.

Jisung dropped to the floor besides him, uncoordinated enough in his sleepy state that his arm brushed against Minho’s as he sat. The other boy pulled back like he’d been slapped, drawing further in on himself as Jisung eyed him in confusion.

“It’s okay, ‘m not gonna hurt you,” he slurred, holding out a pinky towards the other boy. “I promise.”  


Minho kept his gaze on his own legs and Jisung nudged him lightly, “Hey. I’m sorry. You’re right. I was a jerk earlier.”

Still no response.

“What happened at your other school? To make you so scared?”

Minho blinked a few times before whimpering softly and drawing into himself even more, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Did your roommate hurt because you were gay?” Jisung’s sleep addled brain had no filter. “Did you get beat up or something?”

Minho’s response was more of a breath than a word, but Jisung caught it anyway, “Yes.”

“Oh,” his hand hovered over Minho’s knee, but he drew back, not wanting to startle the boy with his touch, “I’m really sorry that happened to you.”

“This school was supposed to be better,” Minho scrubbed at his face, weary and broken. “More liberal and accepting. But they were still nervous about putting me with just any roommate. So I ended up with you and it’s been just as awful.”

“Yeah, but,” Jisung was confused, “I’m not going to hurt you? It’s not as bad.”

“You’ve already hurt me,” Minho’s gazed locked on Jisung’s for the first time since he’d sat down next to him. “Not physically, but you’ve still hurt me. Why don’t you get that?”

Jisung blinked, a sick feeling coiling in his stomach as he took in Minho’s words, “I-I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t know. I’m really sorry.”

A few beats of silence passed before Minho responded, “Well, you did.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jisung’s apology sounded meager to his own ears, but he wasn’t sure what else to say. “Can we start over?”

“What’s your problem anyway?”

Jisung’s shoulders slumped as Minho repeated the words Seungmin had spat at him earlier, “I honestly don’t know. I get defensive around people who are better looking than me.”

“Well, it’s super shitty. You’re shitty.” Minho slowly climbed to his feet, looking down at Jisung. He cowered under the truth of his gaze, head drooping in shame. “But if you promise to work on your attitude, I promise to try and forgive you.”

Jisung’s gaze snapped back up and he scrambled to his feet, holding a pinky out to Minho. “I promise to try my best not to be an asshole anymore.”

Minho’s pinky wrapped around his, the rest of his fist swallowed by the sleeve of his hoodie, “Roommates?”

Jisung offered him a small, timid smile, “Roommates.”

-

“Hello, Seungmin.” Jisung cleared his throat, fingers clutching tightly at his lunch tray, “Hello, Hyunjin.”

The two boys looked up, Hyunjin’s gaze immediately dropping back to his food when he recognized Jisung. Seungmin just stared, eyes steely.

A soft hand on the small of Jisung’s back gave him the courage to keep going, “Do you mind if Minho and I sit with you guys? I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last week.”

Seungmin turned to Hyunjin, who shrugged slightly. Jisung took that as an affirmative and sat down, Minho sinking into the seat next to him.

“This is my roommate Minho. Minho, this is my best friend Seungmin and his roommate Hyunjin.”

Minho offered both boys soft smiles. Hyunjin retuned it, but Seungmin continued to stare at Jisung, a warning in his eyes.

Jisung cleared his throat, “Hyunjin, I was a jerk to you the first time we met, and I’m very sorry about that. I don’t know what came over me. You didn’t deserve that kind of treatment. I’d really appreciate it if you gave me a second chance.”

Hyunjin glanced back and forth between Minho and Jisung for a few seconds before he nodded, “Seungmin told me what happened between you two on the first day. If you can forgive him, I guess I can too.”

“He’s trying to be better,” Minho assured him. “But don’t be afraid to call him out when he’s being an asshole. I do.”  


“So you guys are cool now?” Seungmin had relaxed slightly and was eyeing the two boys with interest. “Because man was Jisung an ass to you.”

“We’ve settled our differences,” Minho glanced at Jisung with a soft smile. “Things are a lot better now.”

“The only problem is our RA hates us,” Jisung chirped, digging into his lunch. “I go to him to rant almost every day. One of these days I swear he’s going to stop opening the door.”

“If things are better, what are you ranting about?” Hyunjin’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“How hot Minho is,” Jisung picked up a piece of fried chicken, offering it to Minho before taking a bite himself. “It’s a major issue in my life. My bi-sexual ass was not ready to room with an actual god.”

Minho giggled slightly, a shy, pleased smile on his lips as he stared down at his plate.

“Yesterday he took his shirt off in front of me!” Jisung nearly jabbed Hyunjin in the eye with his chicken in his indignation. “Can you believe that? Chan had to hear about that disrespect for an hour.”

“I was getting changed for bed!”

“Still, it was very rude,” Jisung shoved his chicken in his mouth and pouted, batting Minho’s hand away when the other boy went to poke at his full cheeks. “You know I’m weak.”

“Only Jisung would go from hating someone purely because he was hot, to being obsessed with the same person for the same reason.” Seungmin shook his head, “You’ve got issues, man.”

“That may be true, but I’m working on them.” Jisung’s gaze landed on Minho and turned soft, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, “We’re working on them.”

-

“Happy one month roommate-iversary,” Jisung deposited the ice cream cake on Minho’s desk, right on top of the open textbook that covered most of the surface. “Also please accept this cake as a late apology gift as well.”

“I’ve already forgiven you,” Minho swiped a finger across one of the pink flowers that littered the surface of the cake and stuck it in his mouth. “But I’m always a sucker for sugar.”

“You forgive me?”

“Well, yeah,” Minho spun in his chair, blinking up at Jisung. “We’ve been friends since, like, day five. I forgave you ages ago.”

Jisung pouted, “I know we’re friends. But you never actually said you forgave me, you just promised that you’d try to forgive me. I didn’t know I’d been forgiven.”

“You have been,” Minho stuck his finger in the icing again, this time holding it out to Jisung. When he leaned in to eat it, Minho swiped it across his cheek instead, laughing at the startled look on Jisung’s face. “Cute.”  


Jisung brightened, “You think I’m cute?”

“Maybe.” Rose dusted Minho’s cheeks as he scooped up another fingerful of icing and popped it in his mouth, “Maybe that’s why I used to go and rant to Chan.”  


”I can’t believe he banned us from talking to him unless it was an actual emergency,” Jisung sighed, leaning over Minho to dig his own finger into the cake. “It’s literally his job to listen to us. I should write a complaint.”

“Put yourself in his shoes,” Minho laughed, “you go in there and rant about how hot I am for an hour. Then I go in there and rant about how cute you are for twenty minutes. We’re lucky he didn’t kill us both.”

“Only twenty minutes?” Jisung pouted. “Damn, I’m hurt.”

“I’d get to twenty minutes and I’d start remembering how awful you were at first and it would kill my vibe.”

Jisung frowned and placed a hand on Minho’s shoulder, eyes seeking the other boy’s, “I know you said you forgive me, but I just want to say again how sorry I am for that. I was such an asshole. You didn’t deserve that. No one deserves that. You’re the best person I’ve ever met and it kills me that I’ve hurt you in any way. And I’m so thankful everyday that you are as amazing as you are and were willing to still be my friend after I was the biggest jerk on the planet to you.”

“You learned your lesson,” Minho said softly, his own hand folding over Jisung’s. “That person isn’t you anymore. You’re wonderful and sweet and someone who I’m very proud to call my friend.”

“Someone who maybe one day you’d want to call more than a friend?” Nerves tattered Jisung’s voice and he bit down on his bottom lip as Minho’s fingers tightened over his own.

“I think today would be okay for that.”

“Yeah?” Jisung asked, leaning down as he spoke.

“Yeah,” Minho agreed, surging up to meet his lips halfway.

-

Chan ripped his door open, glowering at the boy who was banging on it, “I told you not to bother me unless it was an emergency.”

“It is an emergency.”

“Jisung,” Chan sighed, scrubbing a hand across his weary face, “Minho wearing _those_ pants is not an emergency.”

“That’s not it,” Jisung waved him off. “It’s a real emergency this time.”

“What is it?”

“Minho is the best kisser in the world and I think I’m addicted to his lips. But he’s in class right now and I don’t know what to do, I think I might die.”

Jisung huffed in annoyance as Chan shut the door in his face. “I want a new RA! You’re useless!”

“Yeah, well, you wanted a new roommate too and look how that turned out,” Chan’s voice floated through the door. “No changes allowed.”

Maybe the two weeks until a roommate change wasn’t such a bad rule, Jisung found himself thinking later that night as he was curled up in Minho’s arms, the other boy fast asleep. Maybe the school did know what they were doing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for making Jisung a jerk, I love him with my whole heart and I don't know why I did this


End file.
